


In which Sherlock gets Watson donuts

by IlikewhatIlikenoshame



Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Belly Kink, M/M, Size Kink, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:40:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29492205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IlikewhatIlikenoshame/pseuds/IlikewhatIlikenoshame
Summary: Sherlock loves Watson's growing body to the point of distraction.Fat admirer/ encourager stuff, if you like that sort of thing.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 6
Kudos: 37





	In which Sherlock gets Watson donuts

Not long before my fifty first birthday I looked up from my book on naval tactics and saw that Watson was too fat for our chairs. It was my fault in part. I was the one had picked out the narrow armchairs a few years back. Our last set had made me feel like I was being swallowed whole. Watson hadn’t complained, even after he squeezed himself into these chairs for the first time. After a day or two he had discovered he could fit fine as long as he picked his belly up before he sat down. I had watched in mild instress as the months passed and there was more and more belly to pick up. But today was the first day I noticed that the sides of his belly had rolled over the arms of the chairs. 

He was clad in his dressing gown, and his loosest set of trousers, which we’re very loose at all. Still, his side rolls were obvious and maybe more obvious sink they were covered in the satin of the dressing gone. I clutched at the book in my hands, for fear that they would reach out and seize his love handles.

“Holmes, are you feeling alright?” My eyes snapped up to Watson. I forced myself to look at his brilliant blue eyes and not his chubby cheeks, or double chin. Both had grown recently, making my friend look softer and, dare I say it, happier.

“Fine,” I said, snapping my book shut. “I just forgot there is an errand that I need to run.”   
“It’s almost midnight,” Watson said, turning his head to look at the clock on the mantlepiece. “Can this wait until morning.” I pushed myself to my feat and grabbed my coat. 

“Won’t be gone long,” I said, as I headed down the stairs and out the door. The cold autumn air hit my face, cooling the heat that had been building. I shoved my hands in my pockets and strolled down the street. I had no where to be. I had just needed to get out of the warmth of our rooms. If I could get away from the look and smell of him. He smelled like cinnamon sugar and the greenery of the mores in the northern part of our country. 

I quickened my pace, trying to keep ahead of my arousal. I was almost running when the smell of something sugary made me stop. A smile curled up one side of my thin mouth. This must be that 24 hour donut shop that Lestrade and his boys were always mentioning. There was a particular honey glaze that made me think of summer time. I shook my head and headed inside.  
***

Knocking would have been the polite thing to do but politeness was never one of my strong suits. And I was completely focused on the box of donuts in my hands. Which is why I burst in on Watson mid undress. 

“Oh, you’re back,” he said. “Did you really go out to get donuts?” The edge of the box that I was holding crumpled slightly under my grip. I’d known that Watson had switched from a belt to suspenders. Those black straps framed his roundness, especially at the lower part of his belly, where they bowed under his roundness. One of them spung free as I watched. Watson made a surprised sound, before blushing and taking the other side off.

“No,” I said. “I just picked them up on the way home. I noticed you didn’t finish dinner. Thought you’d want to join me.” I walked past him and sat the box on the bed. 

“Does it look like I need extra sweets?” I turned back to Watson in time to see him patting his belly. It sent shivers of blubber across his middle. 

“It’s only three donuts.” I reached back opening the lid to show him how true my words were. “What harm could they do?” Watson sighed and walked over to the bed. No, not walked, waddled. He rolled from side to side with his weight until he collapsed on his bed, making the bedsprings creak. I grabbed his desk chair and pulled it up to the bed. I sat on it the wrong way and watched as he picked up the first treat. 

His checks jiggled as he chewed. I could tell he was rolling the bite around in his mouth. Even if he hadn’t moaned, I would have known the pleasure it gave him. I rested my chin on my hands and smiled. He looked so blissfully happy. What would I give to keep him feeling that way forever?

“These are amazing,” he said after he swallowed. “Never tell me where this place is. I’d want to go there every day.”

“And that would be a bad thing?” I asked.

“I think I’m fat enough, don’t you?” He looked at the box. “Are you just going to watch me eat or are you going to have one of these?” He popped the rest of the donut in his mouth and reached for the next. 

“Watch,” I said. Watson made a quizzical noise and tilted his head to one side. Damn, but his undershirt did nothing to hide the breasts that he’d grown. “I’m going to watch. You can eat all three.” 

“Why?” he asked around another bit of donut. “Why would you want to watch?”

“Because you look so happy,” I told him. I reached out and nudged the box closer to him. “I like seeing you happy. Indulge me.”

“More like indulge my weight,” Watson said, but he picked up the last donut and began to eat. My face felt like it was on fire. I slid from the chair, kneeling before him. I didn’t look up. I didn’t want to see the confusion. I gathered the hem of his under shirt in my teeth, drawing it upwards. When I looked down several inches of soft pale skin were exposed. I pressed my lip against him blubber and kissed. Above me I heard him moan. I opened my mouth a little more and began to lap at the succulent flesh.

“Holmes,” Watson said. I pulled back a little but I felt his fist catch in my hair, forcing me back down. I moaned into him as I nuzzled deeper into him. I opened my eyes and found old white stretchmarks alongside newer red ones. I licked and kissed every inch. My hands grabbed at his love handles and my teeth nipped at his under belly,

I was so afraid he would push me away or tell me to stop. He never did. When My lips were swollen from kissing every inch of fat that I could reach, I looked up at him. He grabbed my face in both of his chubby hands and pulled me in for a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, no beta reader


End file.
